Dovahkiin City
Back to Dovahkiin Main Page The Dovahkkin city is located North West of Silver Edge at X: -2124 Y: 67 Z: -2477 Note: We are moving cities soon and this was written a long time ago, please do not act on anything you see here. We will update this page once we are settled into our new city. -Batman Our City is divided into four districts; Nobility District, Residential District, Working District, and Shop District. Photo above is VERY old How to Get to Dovahkiin To get to Dovahkiin City from spawn on foot would take ages!!! Instead you can use SilverEdge Travel Center! Follow these directions to reach our City. (Click photos to enlarge!) 1. From /spawn head to SilverEdge Travel Center in The Docks. Direct route is shown on the map below: 2. Once inside SilverEdge Travel Center use the Portal labled "Ship To The North", image below: 3. After coming out of the other end of the Portal get of the ship and follow the path up to the land. Path mapped out below. 4. Once at the top of the stairs look out ahead and go to the small cobblestone road that is not far off. Follow it all the way to Dovahkiin City! Image below. We hope you enjoy visting our city! The Districts The City is divided into the four Districts so it is more organised and so certain buildings are easier to locate. For example if you want to go shopping you only have to look in one area, you dont have to run all over the city!! This page will give a description of each of the Districts, the Guidelines, and some photos! (Click photos to enlarge) Residential District The Residential District is where all Dovahkiin Members live. (Except Batman, who lives in the Barracks :D) this is where people build their homes and live. The district also contains a few Hotels and Apartments for Members to stay in if they don't want to build a house. A personal reccomendation of mine is Extra_Epic's Hotel located by the Security Mainframe in the North East of the Central City. Houses here should be built in a medieval style and should be a decent size, not huge as you need to leave room for others! Your house should have no more than 2 above ground stories. You may go underground though but make sure you only dig under your property! Also dont go too deep otherwise you will dig into the Vampire City. Here are some photos of some great housing examples, I also included pictures of the various Hotels and Apartment Buildings! Working District The Working District is where all work reated constructions take place. Buildings like mines, farms, tree farms, crop fields and more should be built here. There are also a number of community resource gathering buildings, like the Community Mine, Community Tree Farm, Community Farms and The Barn. Please keep these areas neat and tidy for others to use and make sure you re-plant seeds or sapplings. The Working District is also home to the Faction Jail, Arena and Bank. (To be created)' Note: Seeing as we're moving soon this will most likely never happen -Batman' Below are photos of the area and the Community Buildings! Shop District The Shop District is where all Dovahkiin Member shops are located. If you want to build your own shop to start making money you can build it here or if you want to buy something you can find it here too! Your shop doesn't have to be big, just a small space with a few chests, it doesn't even have to be a building you could have it outdoors or under small shelter/stall! Note: If you are not going to manage your shop, maintain it and look after it please do not build one! We already have enough empty useless shops!! If you make a shop then stop using it destroy it and create room for others!! For a guide on how to make a Chest Shop click here! Below are photos of the area and a few shop designs! Nobility District The Nobility District is where all the high status Faction Buildings are and Guild Halls. Members may not build here without permission as the area is reserved for important buildings. Faction Buildings located here are: The Barracks, The Tavern and Parlament Guild Halls located here are: Builders Guild, Slayers Guild, Here you can also find a Statue of King Strider created by Epicgamer553. Below are photos of the area! Vampire City Within Dovahkiin City there is a Vampire City, the place where all Vampires live. This city is directly beneath the main city. Sewer City.... Between Dovahkiin City and the Vampire City lies the City Sewers. They span out under our city snaking many of the City's roads. These sewers were though to be derilect and lifeless..... Turns out theres a whole network of theives and cut throats down there.. Better watch out, or perhaps you could find some work or a cheap place to stay. This is the shady area of the city, where you can find all things looked down upon in the civil word.. >:) Feel free to begin work on the sewers at any time as at the moment they do not fit this description. The description is my goal. Unsure of how to design the sewers? Visit the sewers in SilverEdge, they look great! Try to replicate them. If you need supplies ask faction members or just find them yourself. :P Working on it.... Category:Dovahkiin Category:Cities